Mother is proud of you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There is a secret that has been held onto for so long... But a secret that has never been regretted. Especially when you can only do so much to say that you are so sorry for what you had to do even if there's a chance you won't be forgiven. But you hope that your message gets across anyways. Rated Kplus for safety. Warnings: Male pregnancy, yaoi and possible tears ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

To think I was so young when it happened.

Looking back on it now... It all seems like a dream but dream or not I cannot say I'm not happy that it happened.

My pride and joy...

The one I truly care for...

I know you will continue to make me proud... But... I wish I could have told you the truth...

Would you reject me if you knew?

What would you do if you found out the truth?

I cannot say for sure but there is one thing I do know...

I will never regret having you... My son...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The Kira case has been progressing along nicely.

One day L is getting ready to work for the day when he notices the date.

"Oh dear. Is it that time already?" He says to himself.

There's a knock at the door that he doesn't suspect but manages to keep his reaction in line.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Light.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting or anything." Light says. "But I thought you might want a muffin. Watari made them." He comes in holding s muffin. "They are quite good." He smiles. "Though I guess you already know that."

L looks away. "Yeah he is known for that." He says a little quieter then he intended.

Light pauses and blinks feeling that something is off. He puts the muffin on the nightstand and goes to stand beside L but the other won't look at him. "Is everything alright?" He ask concerned.

"It's nothing." L says still not looking at Light.

Light frowns and puts an arm around L. "That's bull." He says and L turns slightly to him upon hearing those words. "I'm your friend. You can tell me what's wrong." He says gentler this time but still sternly.

L watches Light for a moment then turns away again this time silent. He shakes his head and walks away not even letting Light look at his face.

Light winders what's going on with L, it's really worrying him now that he knows something is wrong. He turns and glances around to see if there is anything that might give him a clue. He spots a calendar and goes over to it. He lightly trails his fingers over the spot to the right of the date circled in red. "Whatever is important in this date could be bugging him." He says to himself and he sees nothing else to help him so he heads down to help work on the Kira case.

When he gets there he finds the others that had arrived are getting ready to leave.

Soichiro turns to his son. "Ah Light. L gave us the weekend off since we've been working our butts off. Want to come say hi to your mom and sister?"

Light shakes his head. "Maybe later. I really should get some house work that I've been putting off done now that I have my own place." He says.

"Ok but you really should stop by and say hi sometime." Soichiro says.

Light gives his dad an assuring smile. "I will don't worry."

"Ok. Well I'll see you later." Soichiro says.

"See you later." Light responds then his dad leaves. He turns away once the others are gone. He spots L walking into the room.

L looks up and notices Light. "Aren't you going home?" He asks.

Light shakes his head. "Got more important stuff to do." He says.

"But you have the weekend off. Go relax." L says bringing a thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

"It's not work on the Kira case." Light says and L looks questioning. "It's work to help a friend."

"Is that so?" L says in a slight tone like 'I have a feeling I know what this is.' Kind of thing.

Light nods. "Yup. And you're not getting rid of me that easily." He says with a smile at L. "You're my friend and I'm going to find out what's wrong."

L looks down letting his eyes be cast into shadows by his bangs. "Light... Please leave it alone."

"What kind of friend would I be if I just left you like this?" Light questions slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

L turns away and Light wonders if he said something wrong until the raven speaks. "Please just leave it alone." He then leaves but Light chases after him.

Light follows L trying to find out what's wrong with his friend he cares for so much. He goes with L out into town and L goes to a store as if looking for something... Light isn't sure what it is as it could be sweets since some stores L went into had sweets in them.

L buys something at one store but Light has no idea what it is since it's in a bag.

He continues to follow L and though L shows signs he knows someone is following him he doesn't seem to have noticed Light yet.

L continues around then he grabs a second bag of whatever he just also bought in a store with sweets in it. He hurries back to the task force headquarters.

Light follows still and when he gets in L is hurrying with something only to speak.

"What are you doing?" L asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"I was just going to ask you if you needed help." Light says.

L stands and turns to Light. "And you wait to approach me now?" He raises an eyebrow.

Light gives a smile. "Well I was waiting for when you did need help after I saw you seemed to have it under control." He points out.

L shakes his head. "Well I'm fine." He says and turns away.

Light shakes his head. "You know I know better than that. There's something bothering you and I as your friend just want to help you."

L slightly glances back at Light silent for a moment. "Just leave it alone Light." He sighs.

Light turns away. "L….. You know you can confide in me." He says. "It's alright and that I promise it'll be alright." He says.

"Light….. It's not something I want to get into right now." L sighs lowering his head.

Light turns back and gives L a swift hug. "Don't hesitate if you need someone to talk to." He then leaves.

L blinks as he watches Light go.

The next day….

Unknown's P.O.V.

I always make sure to have a bigger most thought-out most meaningful gist and a smaller more meaningless gift. I sneak into the party and put the wrapped bigger one on the presents place without a name so I have the more meaningless gift to bring with me for the party. I look down after I make sure I am alone as I slide the present into place. I let go of it once done and I lower my head with a small sigh.

It seems like it hasn't been as long as it has been.

I can almost hardly believe it. I let my tears come to my eyes slightly as I think about it. "I'm sorry." I say a little quietly to myself then I bite my bottom lip to hold back a sob. "I'm sorry." I repeat under my breath. I stand there in tears for a few minutes then I wipe my eyes and put my emotionless mask back on only for me to leave sneaking out making sure no one sees me.

Though I may not actually be able to say it to you… I really am really sorry…..

No one's P.O.V.

The party is about to begin and L walks towards it with a present tucked under his arm.

L is almost there when he spots Light walking.

Light spots L not long after and they stop.

"Light." L says in greeting with a nod to the other.

"Hey Ryuzaki." Light greets. "Where are you headed?" He notices the gift. "Party huh?"

"Yeah. It's a party for someone that I know." L says glancing to the present.

"That makes sense." Light nods.

"What about you?" L asks looking back to Light meeting his eyes.

"I am heading to deliver something for a friend of mine who got sick." Light gestures to the bag he is holding.

"Ah yes. That is kind of you." L says putting one of his thumbs to his mouth chewing on the almost non-existent nail there.

They then continue walking only to find themselves turning to the same building just a turn away from where they were standing.

L turns to Light. "At here?"

Light nods. "Yeah. You?" He glances to L.

L nods. "Same."

Light turns back to the building. "Let's go." He says.

And so the two enter into the room as the party starts.

The two put the presents they brought on the present table where other presents are.

The birthday boy is a male with black hair that is only a little messy but not much, red eyes, white runners, a black long sleeved shirt and dark tinted jeans. His name is Beyond Birthday. He is often putting his arm around his brunette lover.

His lover is a male about his age who has light brown hair that goes to an inch below his ears, sea blue eyes, a navy blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. His name is Always After.

L hangs back and doesn't bring much attention to himself.

Light stands across a slightly small round table.

The two watch as the party seems to pass by fast then the time for presents come around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Open the big one!" Always says with a big grin knowing that the no name big one is always a good present.

Beyond smiles. "Yeah yeah. I'm going." He says lovingly to his lover. He then goes over to grab it and opens it. His eyes brighten and he grins very very happy, even doing a happy jump into the air while making sure the gift won't get damaged, about what he got.

The present is a special anime collectable from his favorite thing to watch that is called Corpse party.

L can't help but smile softly as he watches the grinning Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday had left the orphanage with his lover Always when they were almost seventeen as they finally managed to find their own place but the two are happy together and that's what should count. BB of course is no killer since he has the love of his life so he is still sane.

"It's a very nice gift. Ryuzaki." Light suddenly says as no one even notices he is talking to anyone.

L looks a little surprised and confused at Light.

Light is looking at Beyond as the other is quite happy. His eyes flicker to L with a slightly sad sympathetic look like he almost wants to cry. "You should be proud of yourself."

L blinks unsure about what Light said as Light glances back to the others as BB begins opening more things.

Light slightly glances down. "Don't worry about it…." He says then he turns to L with the same look still on his face. "I won't tell anyone….."

L looks away and looks down. He is silent for a few moments then sighs softly. "I wish someone as kind as you had been the father." He says almost too softly to hear.

Light had heard about the super rare special gene that allows males to be pregnant but he's never known anyone with it.

L doesn't look up. "You are more likely to have stayed unlike the boys real father…" He says sadly.

Light is a little surprised to hear this then he smiles sympathetic at L. "Well that jerk has no idea what he is missing." He says.

L slightly glances to Light.

Light moves closer to L. "If we did have a kid together I wouldn't have left you all alone."

L nods softly and glances away a little. "I wanted to keep him…. But I couldn't…. I was… I was so young at the time it happened… I couldn't take care of him… There was no way I could support him at the time I had him….. And so I did what was best for him….. I left him at an orphanage I knew that would take wonderful care of him." He sighs softly. "I wish things had been different then maybe I could have taken care of him and he would know who his mother is."

Light puts a comforting arm around L. "It's ok." He says in a gentle tone.

L closes his eyes for a moment then opens them half way. "I want to tell him the truth… But I guess that I'm just too scared he'll reject me and not want to see me again."

Light's heart almost break at L's sad words. "I can understand why you would be scared to tell him the truth." He says. "And I bet you'd make a wonderful mother."

L closes his eyes again.

"Are you going to stay for the whole party?" Light asks.

L shakes his head. "No. I stay long enough for cake that had been passed around earlier and presents. I just don't want to risk ending up where I mess up and he doesn't want to see me again."

"Then shall we go?" Light says.

L nods.

The two leave as people go back to enjoying the party as presents are done.

Beyond walks over to the door and looks out seeing L and Light leaving. "Thank you….. Mother…." He says. "For another wonderful present." He had figured it out after a while of it happened and though he used to be angry at his birth mother for abandoning him….. When he spotted L putting the present he snuck in and then he watched L cry saying he's sorry as well as that he wanted to keep BB but had no way to support BB at the time he was born. His anger began melting away and now he is glad that he knows his mother really does care.

Always smiles seeing Beyond watch his mother leave like he has pretty much since he found out who his mother was. "Thank you for brining Beyond into this world." He says soft words meant for L. He then goes over to his lover and grips the others hand.

Their engagement rings slightly brush against each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

It's been almost a year since then.

L and Light got together not long after the whole party thing as Light quit on being Kira.

Higuchi and Misa were executed with hard evidence of them being the two Kiras.

Light's family and the team accepted L and Light's relationship when it was revealed after the Kira case ended.

L and Light have a child now who is almost three months now.

The child has black roots but brown as the rest of the color of his hair. He has on a white onesie that has a red and grey swirl lollipop on that L insisted they get. He has dark brown eyes like Light's that haven become darker as it mixed with L's eyes.

One morning L is working on a case when Light gets up only to go get the mail.

Light comes back into the house looking through the mail as he closes the front door of the home L and Light got for themselves. "Bills. Junk. Flyer." He slightly mumbles as he sorts through the mail. "Invitation. Letter. Junk." He then stops. "Wait? Invitation?" He puts the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and grabs the invitation. He looks at it. "It's…. From Beyond." He says a little surprised. He heads to where L is as the raven now has their child named Xander which in Greek means Defender of the people, sitting on the carpet playing where his raven mother can watch him. "Hey L." He says since it's just them.

L glances up from what he's doing. "Yes Light?" He asks.

Light holds up the invitation as he gets closer to L. "We have mail from Beyond." He says.

L blinks surprised. "From Beyond?" He closes his laptop as Light sits on the couch next to his lover.

Light gives L the invitation and the two take a look at it.

"You are invited to Always and Beyond's wedding." L reads out loud then glances down to the bottom area. "I really hope you come mother. I know you're my mother and it would mean a lot to me. I'm not angry ever since I found out why you left me. So please honor us with coming."

Light smiles as L seems ready to burst into tears at this though both are quite happy.

L sniffles and wipes one eyes with one hand that lets go of the invitation still holding it with his other hand. "Of course." He says.

Light wraps an arm around L and pulls him close as the two are smiling.

The day of the wedding…..

Everything so far is going quite well as the guests start to arrive some in groups.

Light drives and L takes care of Xander in the back where L can sit how he normally does.

When they get there L is feeling a little nervous.

They head in with Light carrying Xander.

Beyond who is looking around at the guests turns and notices them. He smiles and goes over to them. "Mother." He greets L.

L smiles. "Beyond." He says happily.

The two hug then pull away to look to each other both having slightly watery eyes.

"You know I was angry before I saw you one time sneaking that present in when I was younger then you confessed to what you did. After that I wasn't angry anymore. Not only had I found my mother but I had a good reason for what you did." Beyond explains and smiles a little more.

L closes his eyes for a second as he is still smiling then he opens his eyes half way. "I'm sorry that I did what I did." He says.

Beyond hugs L again. "I understand why you did it." He says.

L hugs back. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was just scared that you wouldn't have wanted to see me again. I found I couldn't stand that thought. I'm proud of you though." He adds. "I always have been my dear son and I have never regretted having you."

Beyond pulls away to look to L again. He gives an assuring smile.

L turns to Light. "Ah yes. Please meet my lover and your half brother." He says.

Beyond looks over to Light and Xander.

Both of them are dressed nicely and even L had tried to dress nicely.

Light smiles. "My names Light Yagami." He says even though Beyond glances above their heads. "And this is Xander Lawliet Yagami."

Beyond smiles. "Nice to meet you." He says. "Do you mind?" He moves closer and looks to Xander.

Light shakes his head and offers his son to Beyond. "Just be careful."

Beyond nods and gently cradles Xander in his arms.

Xander grins up at Beyond and reaches up making adorable nonsense noises.

Beyond lets out a breath at the adorableness. He keeps Xander safe in one arm only to let the young one play with his finger. "He's beautiful."

L nods. "Yes he is." He agrees and Light goes over to L putting an arm around L's shoulders.

"I know you may not see me as your father but you are still family and you are always welcome." Light says.

Beyond turns to the two with a smile. "Maybe I'll have to steal Xander." He says in a joking way.

L and Light have a small chuckle at that.

"I'm sure he would love to spend time with his big brother." L says.

"Beyond!" Someone calls and B glances that way only to turn back to the other two.

"Seems I'm being summoned." Beyond says and let's L have Xander. "Thank you so much for coming. It means so much." He says then slips away to see what whoever called him needs.

Light gives a kiss to L's cheek and L returns it with a kiss to the lips.

The weeding went quite well and even everything after.

Everything was wonderful and nothing went wrong.

L turns to glance to Xander who's eating his piece of the cake.

Xander, Light and L got to sit at the same table as Always and Beyond.

"What are you doing you silly?" L slightly chuckles as he sees Xander has smeared icing all over his face. He grabs a napkin and begins gently cleaning Xander's face.

The others let out a little chuckle at that.

Yes everything is perfect and a months later, Beyond and Always making it a point to visit when they can if possible, a few months after Xander turns one Light proposes to L.

Life is wonderful.

The end.

AN:

In this story since BB still has A he didn't become the killer from the LABB. He's still sane because of it.

I hope you enjoyed anyways.

Reviews make time fast forward so we can get to taste of animethon in February! Flamers will be used to cookies!

Mello.


End file.
